


Fire and Water mix well

by ILoveBTSandEzekielJones



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveBTSandEzekielJones/pseuds/ILoveBTSandEzekielJones
Summary: Zuko is a barista and Katara just moved to town and she happens to love coffee





	Fire and Water mix well

“Fuck!” Zuko hissed as he hurried over to the sink, running cold water over what would likely be another burn scar. Generally, his firebending abilities kept him from burning his hands, but apparently that didn’t apply to boiling hot coffee. Fucking lattes.  
“Sorry Zuzu! It was just too hot when you handed it to me, so my hands just- “Ty Lee made an exaggerated motion to reenact her dropping the coffee. “Forgive me?” She held her hands up and gave a sheepish smile. Zuko shook his head.  
“Ah, it’s fine. I guess I shouldn’t have made it so hot in the first place.”  
“Yeah, what happened? You’re usually so good with heat control.” Ty Lee smirked, “Usually you’re only hot headed around Azula.” She laughed as Zuko responded with a glare. He started to walk away, trying to storm off to the break room so he could start to treat his burn, but Ty Lee laughed and grabbed him by the arm.  
He cried out and dropped to the floor holding his arm to his chest.  
“Oh! Sorry Zuzu. I forgot. Can I help you?” She crouched down next to him, trying to get a look at the damage, but Zuko just stood up and pushed past her.  
“It’s fine,” he said in a tight voice. As he exited from behind the counter, he ran into someone.  
“Ah, sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Zuko looked at the person he ran into, trying to be polite through the pain. She was a beautiful girl with shining blue eyes.  
“It’s okay.” She gave him a quick smile, though it turned to a frown when she saw the odd way he was holding his arm. “Did you get hurt? I could help. I’m a waterbender.”  
“Uh, sure, please. I accidentally burned my arm.” Zuko rolled up his sleeve, hissing as the fabric scraped against the burnt skin.  
“Oh wow, you really did a number on that didn’t you? What happened?” The girl asked while she let the water from her pouch flow over his skin. It felt good and within a few seconds his skin was good as new. She pushed her face in his. “Are you going to answer?”  
Zuko jumped back, his face flushing. “Oh, uh, I accidentally heated some coffee too much and my coworker spilled it on me.”  
She just nodded and held onto his arm. There were a good few moments of awkward silence.  
“Um, around you going to ask about my face?” Great. His voice sounded really raspy, but at least it didn’t break.  
“I thought you would find it rude.” She looked away and brushed her hair behind her ear. Zuko copied her, but got distracted staring at his arm.  
“That wasn’t there before.” It was a blue circle, that showed flames flowing like water. The girl looked at his arm, the spot that had been burned and then looked at her hand.  
“Hey! They match!” She looked at him, her eyes glimmering. She smiled.  
“Does that mean you’re my soulmate?” Zuko stared at her and the marks, dumbfounded. He didn’t think that he’d ever find someone, not with his face burned so badly.  
“Yeah, generally that’s what that means,” she laughed. They stared at each other again.  
“Oh!”  
Zuko was startled. “What?”  
“I should give you my number! One sec!” She looked around and grabbed one of the markers in his pocket, meant for writing on drinks, and wrote her phone number on his arm below the new mark.  
“Katara! Where are you? We need to goooooo!” A voice was heard from the central shop.  
“That’s my brother. He can be really annoying.” She rolled her eyes and waved. “Bye! I look forward to seeing you again!” She walked away, smiling back at him before turning the corner and leaving the store.  
Zuko could only stare after her. She was like a calm storm. And he had definitely gotten sucked in.  
“Zuzu! We need you up front again!” Ty Lee came through the door. “Oh! You’re right here! Come on then! We’ve got customers to serve!” She grabbed his arm and tugged him through the door, talking the entire time, up until their shift ended, but Zuko’s mind was stuck on the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Avatar fanfic, so please leave comments to help me along!


End file.
